Various types of electronic devices have been developed and distributed with the development of electronic technology. Also, efforts to improve security when using electronic devices have been continuously made.
As one of systems developed by the efforts, a system including an additional secure area together with a non-secure area has been used in order to improve security.
However, although such a system is used, a data modulation may easily occur in a non-secure area by a third person. Therefore, the system is still vulnerable to security.
Therefore, there is a need for a security network system capable of strengthening security.